The One With The Escape
by hugefriendsfanxxxxx
Summary: Monica and Richard seem to have the perfect marriage. But you can't see what happens behind closed doors. When Monica finally convinces herself that enough is enough, where will she go? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Sorry the chapter is so short. It's my first fanfic and it's also a filler I tell you what's going on. Pleeeease review!**

How did I end up here?

Why do I let him do this?

Richards back from work. He's had a bad day and as always he's taking it out on me. If I wasn't stupid enough to let him persuade me to marry him then I'd be happy now. Not at the receiving end of his beating when things don't go his own way. As I lay on the kitchen floor of our apartment I feel every blow hit me. I know I need to get away but I don't know where to go. Because of Richard, I've not seen my friends since the wedding.

Richards been like this since we got married. It takes the smallest thing for me to provoke him. He beats me most days. It's his way of releasing his anger I guess. But I've not told anyone. It just makes me feel ashamed. I'm scared people will judge me for letting him treat me like this...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this turns out to be rubbish! Again, please review!**

Sounds like Richards back from the bar. Yay my favourite part of the day. From the looks of it he's drunk. More drunks than I've ever seen before.

"Monica sweetheart, come over here"

I slowly walk over, dreading what's probably coming. He grabs my hand and leads me to the room. Shit. I hope he doesn't want what I think he wants.

"come on sweetie, make my day worthwhile"

"get off me, you are a pathetic excuse of a man"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU SPOILT BITCH"

And that's when I feel the blow to my stomach, knocking me to the ground.

I wake up not long later. And I'm in so much pain. I - I think he raped me. I slowly get up, trying not to make the pain worse. It looks like Richards gone out to work. At least I can have some time alone.

I go into the cabinet and get some painkillers and breakfast. I know it's stupid to still be with him, but I feel like I have no other choice. After clearing up, I go back to bed. I'm just so tired.

"WHERE'S MY DINNER"

I jump out of bed and look at the clock. Shit it's 6 o'clock. I overslept. I run into the living room.

"I'm so sorry honey. I'll start it right away"

"you'd better. I want my fucking dinner on time tomorrow"

"I know. I'm so sorry. I just overslept"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. Get cooking NOW"

"yes honey"

I made him his favourite, lasagne and start thinking. Maybe it would be better to run away. If I get the opportunity. But who would I go to? I've not seen the gang for two years. For all I know they could have moved. And I can't go to Ross, that would be the first place Richard looks! I'll have to think about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hey guys. After seeing how short the last chapter was, I thought I'd update again. Once I get more into the story, the chapters should get longer. And please keep the comments going. What do you like about my fanfic? What needs improving? If enough people comment, I'll give you two chapters again tomorrow!**

-2 weeks later-

"Monica I'm home. Where's my dinner"

"it's on the table"

"good. Looks like you've learnt your lesson"

"WHY IS THIS COLD"

"uhh I'm s-sorry. It's because your late, it's been sitting on the table too long"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND BLAME THIS ON ME"

...I've never felt so sick

Richard storms over...

... I suddenly feel a blinding pain in my ribs

I can't breathe...

...And then I just see darkness

I wake up to a blinding pain in my ribs. I think he broke them. Maybe I should escape. I could go tomorrow night, when he's passed out from all the alcohol that he drinks on Friday nights. And there is someone I could go to. I can pack a few bits when he's at work and hide the bag until he's passed out...

I drift off to sleep.

I wake up at six an start making Richards breakfast. But something's not right. I feel different. I think I'm gonna be sick.

I run to the bathroom and make it just on time.

I go back to the kitchen, slightly faxed by what just happened. And then I realise. My periods late!

Richard walks in, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Mon, is my breakfast ready"

"Uh, yes honey. I'm about to serve it now"

"Put it in a plastic box, I'll eat it at work"

"Yes honey"

Richard walks out and slams the door behind him.

If I really am... Pregnant. I can't wait till tonight to escape and risk him attacking me. I have to get out. Now.

Instinct taking over, I grab my bag and throw in some underwear and socks. I can buy anything else when I've escaped.

I run out of the building and get in a cab. I give the driver the address an sit back, trying to control my breathing. Hopefully they've not moved...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Thanks so much for your comments keep em coming! Ana, I will try and make my chapters longer but if they are short I'll try and post another chapter later. **

Before I know it the cabs pulled up outside the building. I pay the driver and head in, walking up to the apartment. I knock and a familiar face answers.

"Hey mon"

"Hey chandler, do you mind if I come in"

"Sure"

I quickly lock the door behind me and he gives me a questioning look.

"Mon, what's up? I've never seen you like this"

"Uh. Do you mind if we sit down, it's a long story"

"Sure"

We walk over to the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Well this is so hard for me to say"

"Hey mon, if your not ready, you don't have to tell me right now"

"No. I want to tell you. I've not seen anyone other than Richard for nearly two years. I've been stuck in that apartment for so long"

"Mon. Seriously. What's up. Did he do anything to hurt you"

Tears start to roll down my face. I nod, looking down at the ground. Chandler holds my hands.

"Mon, what did he do"

"He abused my. He'd beat me every day. I was like a punch bag to him"

"That bastard. Did he do anything else to you"

"Yeah. Two weeks ago he... He raped me. And I think I'm pregnant"

I break down in tears. Chandler gently pulls me to him and takes me in his arms.

"Don't worry mon. I promise I'll protect you"

We look up into each others eyes and kiss. We slowly pull away and look back into each others eyes.

"I love you mon"

"I-I love you too"

"You can stay here for as long as you want"

I give him a small smile.

"Thanks"

He carefully wipes the tears from my face and walks me to the guest room.

"Mon, I'll be at work tomorrow. Would you be ok alone or would you like me to stay off work"

"You don't have to do that for me"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah"

"Well if you want I can get Rachel and Phoebe over. You can all hang out for the day. They miss you"

"Sure. I'd love that"

"Ok. I'll ring them in a bit. Now go to bed an get some rest. Your safe now"

"Thanks"

"I love you mon"

"I love you too chandler"

We kiss good night and I go in the room, closing the door behind me. I fall asleep as soon an I get in the bed.

I wake up to hear a familiar voice shouting to me.

"WAKE UP MON"

"Ok I'm up I'm up"

Eventually my eyes adjust to the day light and I recognise the figure standing above me.

"Oh my god. Hey Phoebe"

"Hey mon"

"It's so great to see you again"

"You too. I've never been this happy"

"Wheres Rachel"

"Oh right! She went to buy you some new things. She noticed that you didn't have anything other than underwear. She'll be back in a few hours. What do you want to do till then"

"How bout we watch films. For lunch we can order a pizza"

"THATS A GREAT IDEA! Just like we used to before... Uh"

"Take it Chandler told you"

"Yeah. Kinda. Please don't be mad at him"

"No. Its fine. I was gonna tell you sooner or later. I guess its better that you know now"

"Yeah"

I then feel a wave of sickness come on. I run to the bathroom while Phoebe ran behind me.

"Mon, what's wrong"

I walk out of the bathroom.

"Didn't Chandler tell you"

"He just said that Richard... Abused you. What's wrong"

"Right. This isn't easy to say"

"Take a deep breath and tell me when your ready"

"Uh. About two weeks ago Richard. Richard... Raped me. And now I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god. Have you told anyone?"

"Just you and Chandler"

"Mon. You shouldn't have just left it. You should have reported it"

"But I couldn't have! He didn't let me leave his apartment. I was his prisoner"

"Ok. I'm sorry"

"That's fine. You didn't know"

"Well at least you left him. That took a lot of strength"

"Thanks"

I give her a weak smile. At that moment Rachel walked in.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" I replied.

"Mon. I got you some clothes"

"Thanks"

She hands me the bags. I have a quick look at what she bought for me.

"I love them Rach! How much do I owe you"

"Nothing. Think of them as birthday and christmas presents from the past two years"

"Aw. Thanks"

"No problem"

Phoebe catches my eye and mouths to me "she needs to know".

"Uh Rach, I need to tell you something"

"Sure Mon, whats up"

"Right. Ok about two weeks ago Richard... Raped me and now I'm pregnant"

I start to cry. Rachel and Phoebe walk to me and we all hug. Then someone knocks at the door.

"I'll get it" says Rachel.

She answers the door, but there's no one there. She looks both sides an closes the door.

"Probably just a kid pulling a prank. Now let's watch the tv"

Before I know it, Chandlers home and Phoebe and Rachel have to go.

"So how's your day been. Did you have fun with Rach and Phoebe"

"Yeah. It's great to be around people again"

"Good"

He leans in and kisses me passionately. Suddenly I feel an intense pain, causing me to collapse on the floor...

**A/N. Dun dun dun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Thanks everyone for the good reviews. Keep em coming. Sorry in advanced if the chapters short or crappy. **

Beep... beep... beep...

"Mon, honey wake up"

Slowly I open my eyes. At first all I can register is a harsh, clinical, artificial light. Gradually my surroundings become more detailed.

"Chandler"

He looks up at me and without hesitation, kisses me firmly on the lips.

"Thank god your ok. You had me worried then"

"Why wouldn't I be ok..."

Before Chandler can answer my question, a doctor comes in.

"Mrs Burke"

"Oh. No. It's Miss Geller"

"Miss Geller. There's no easy way to say this; you've suffered a miscarriage"

And for that second time slowed down. It felt like my world was collapsing on me. For as long as I can remember I've wanted to be a mother. And I know the baby, my baby was conceived through horrible circumstances, but I would have loved it and cared for it so much. And now that chance has been taken away from me. Richard had me convinced that I didn't want or need kids but after this ordeal I've realised that I do. All I want is a family.

"Miss Geller, as the miscarriage occurred so early in the pregnancy, and your young and healthy, your well enough to go home"

"Uh. Ok. Sure. Thanks"

The doctor walks off, leaving me and Chandler. Chandler takes my hand, leads me out of the room and gets me checked out. He gets us both a cab and gives the driver the address. We spend the journey in silence.

By time we get back, it's around midnight. I feel like I have no energy and strength. I feel like everything that defines me as a person has been taken away, and I'm just left with a hollow shell. I'm acing inside. I've never felt pain like this. It's a strange type of pain; it's not physical, it's emotional pain but I feel like its physical. My heart is aching.

Chandler leads me into my room and tucks me into bed. He kisses me and pulls up a chair. He sits at my bedside, gently stroking my head until I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to see Chandler asleep on the chair by my bed. He has his head leaning on one side with his mouth open. This sight makes me smile.

Slowly, Chandler wakes up.

"Morning beautiful"

I give him a weak smile in response. He looks into my eyes, looking serious and intense yet gentle and compassionate.

"Look, Mon. I can't even begin to imagine the pain your going through right now but it will get easier"

"Promise"

"I promise, now let's get some breakfast"

Over breakfast, Chandler updates me on what's happened in everyone's lives over the past two years.

And that becomes a daily routine. I've never felt so happy and secure as I do when I'm with Chandler. I feel like I have nothing to worry about. It's amazing to feel like this again. Free.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later...

Now, me and Chandler have settled into a pattern. He'd get up early and go to work. I'd wake up a couple of hours later, have some breakfast, wash and get dressed. If spend the day watching tv. Chandler would come home at five and I'd make us dinner, and we'd pretend it was a proper date because I don't like going out too much (I'm kinda paranoid about bumping into Richard).

That night I have a nightmare. About Richard. It's all my bad memories about him, all the beatings and the rape, crammed into one night. I wake up screaming. Instantly, Chandlers by my side. He hugs me an reassures me that Richards not gonna find me. To calm my nerves, we go out to the living room and watch tv for a bit. After ten minutes, Chandler turns off the tv and kisses me. But it's not how he usually kisses me. This time it's a lot more intense and a lot more passionate.

"Are you sure your ready"

"Yeah. I want to do this"

"Ok then"

Chandler grabs my hand and leads me into my bedroom.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to see Chandler next to me. I feel perfect. I feel complete with him beside me. That was the best night of my life.

I wake him up with a kiss. He looks at me and smiles.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning"

"Last night was amazing Mon, it's was the best night of my life"

"Aw, I love you so much Chandler, you're the best thing that's happened to me in my life"

I start to get up out of bed but Chandler gently holds me down"

"Stay in bed Mon, I'll get you breakfast in bed. My treat"

"Aw. Thanks"

I wish I chose Chandler in the first place. I wouldn't have gone through all this pain. But I suppose everything happens for a reason; if I hadn't gone through all this with Richard, me and Chandler would probably still be friends, not dating.

A few minutes late chandler come in the room with eggs, sunny side up, a glass of orange juice. And a blue velvet box?

He puts the tray on the bed, grabs the box and gets down on one knee. My heart skips a beat.

"Mon. I know we haven't been dating long but I've never felt so sure about anything in my life. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to look after you and protect you and keep you safe for the rest of my life"

He opens the box, revealing the most beautiful ring.

"Mon, will you marry me"

Suddenly, I lose my voice. I quickly hug and kiss Chandler.

"So is that a yes then"

"Yes. Of course it's a yes"

We both start crying. Neither of us have been so happy in our lives. We start to make out and slowly fall back onto the bed...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Please review. I didn't get many reviews for the last couple of chapters! I know this one is short, I'll try and give you another one in the next few hours. **

2 weeks later...

Chandler and I have already decided on the wedding arrangements. We want to get married as soon as we can so we're gonna get married in a registry office and the gang are gonna be out witnesses. In a few years, we'll renew our vows and have a proper wedding.

Chandlers been amazing. Whenever I have one of my reoccurring nightmares about Richard, he'll be there for me and protect me. I couldn't wish for anyone better.

* * *

I wake up on Monday because someone's knocking on the door. As I go through the kitchen, I see that Chandler had left me some pancakes.

Just as I'm about to answer the door, a note slips through the bottom of the door.

_Do you think your clever, do you think you can just escape and get away with it. Well your wrong. It won't be long until I get you back. And boy will you be punished. So will your boyfriend. _

My chest goes tight. My breathing goes rapid. I can't breathe... He's found me. I lock the door an windows, close the curtains and hide until I hear Chandler knocking at the door.

"Hey Mon. What's up. Why have you got the apartment locked down"

"Sweetie, something terrible had happened"

"Well what is it, your kinda scaring me"

"Richards found me. He slipped this note under the door earlier"

I hand the note to Chandler and as he reads it, his face fills with more and more concern.

"Oh my god. We have to get away now"

"Well yeah. But where will we go"

"Uh. Rachel's. She just moved so it'll take time for Richard to find us again"

"Ok"

Both in shock, we pack any essential items and get a cab to Rachel's apartment.

"Hey guys. What's up"

"Richard found me. We need somewhere to stay, out apartment isn't safe"

"Well come in then. You can sleep in the guest room"

"Thanks Rach"

"Well you two make yourselves at home. I'm gonna go to bed"

"Ok. See ya in the morning"

Chandler and I get everything unpacked and go to bed.

* * *

I wake up in the morning feeling sick. I run to the bathroom and throw up. I go into the living room and turn on the tv. The news was on and in the corner of the screen, I notice the date. Because of everything that's happened recently, like wedding planning and Richard, I never noticed but now I know. I'm late. My periods late...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Please review!**

Just then Rach walks out of her room an notices the huge smile on my face.

"Morning Mon. What put that smile on your face. Did Chandler give you a great time last night"

"No. It's something else"

"Really. Have you and Chandler been having problems in the bedroom"

"No. Rach. That's not the point. It something else. And believe me, Chandler and I are not having problems in that department"

"Well what put that grin on your face"

"I think I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god. That's great"

"I know. But don't tell Chandler yet. I want to be sure first"

"Ok, well I'm going grocery shopping in a bit. Do you want me to pick up a test"

"Yes please"

"Ok. Oohhh I'm do excited. Well I'm gonna go get ready and go shopping"

Within 10 minutes Rach was ready and out the door. And that's when Chandler walks out of out room.

"Morning mon"

"Morning sweetie. Do you want some breakfast"

"Yes. Please"

I make us some pancakes and we both sit at the table.

"So where's Rach"

"Oh. She just went grocery shopping. She'll be back in about an hour"

"Oh ok. What's put you in such a good mood"

"Oh. Nothing"

"Okaay. I'm gonna shower"

I clear up breakfast and watch a fee episodes of Days Of Our Lives on tv. Before I know it Rachel's back with the groceries.

"Hey Mon"

"Hey Rach. Did you get the test"

"Yeah. Here it is. Where's Chandler"

"He's just gone into our room"

"Ok. So are you gonna take the test then"

"Yeah. Give me a chance"

"Ok. Well go"

I take the test from Rach and go to the toilet. While I wait for the test results I feel sick with nerves. What if I'm not pregnant. What if the symptoms are down to stress.

When times up I pick up the test.

"Oh my god"

* * *

"Rach"

"What. What. How did it go. Are you"

"Yes"

"Oh my god. Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"So how are you gonna tell Chandler"

"It's not gonna be anything special. I'm just gonna take his hands and tell him"

"Aw. I'm so excited"

* * *

"Chandler"

"Yeah"

"Sit down for a second"

"What? Am I in trouble"

"No. It's actually great news"

I take his hands into mine ad look into his eyes.

"Sweetie. I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god. That's great news!

I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a daddy"


	9. Chapter 9

9 weeks later...

The last few weeks have been amazing. Chandler and I are gonna have a baby! My life's perfect. I'm engaged and pregnant! And we've not heard anything from Richard. Chandler and I are also renting out our own apartment and I love it! It's also near a cute little coffee shop called Central Perk.

"Hey Mon. Are ya ready to go"

"Yep. Just let me grab my bag"

"Ok. Well hurry up. I don't wanna be late for the appointment"

"Calm down honey. We still have some time"

"I know. I'm just excited"

"Well so am I. Let's go"

We leave the apartment and get into a cab. I'm so excited, time just flies by. One second I'm in the cab the next I'm getting my scan.

"Ok Monica. The gel might feel a bit cold at first but you'll soon get used to it"

"Ok"

Soon an image comes up on the screen. Chandler comes closer and holds my hands.

"Miss Geller, Mr Bing, here's the baby. This big bit here is the head and here, you can see the arms and legs developing"

"Oh my god. That's our baby Monica. It's out baby"

"It's amazing"

* * *

As soon as Chandler get home I put the pictures of the scan in a photo album.

"Mon. Do you wanna go out for dinner. Y'know to celebrate"

"Yeah. Sounds great"

And then the phone rings.

"Hey. It's Rach"

"Oh hey Rach. Whats up. You sound different. Is something wrong"

"Yeah. Mon. You may wanna sit down for this"

"Why? Rach, whats up"

"A note came through my door this morning. It was Richard. It said that soon he's gonna get you and Chandler. It also said that he knew that I gave you somewhere to stay. He said that when he gets us, he's gonna kill the three of us"

"Oh god"

"I know what are we gonna do"

"I don't know"

"Ooh. I've got an idea"

"What"

"Well my sister just got a house at the beach. We can stay there"

"Thats a great idea Rach. We can ask Phoebe to take us there in her grandmas cab"

"Ok Mon. You get packed and I'll call Phoebe and explain everything to her"

"Ok. See ya soon"

"Bye"

Chandler walks into the room with our jackets and notices my face.

"Hey Mon. What's up"

"Rach got a letter from Richard. The three of us need to get away now"

I go into the bedroom to get packed and Chandler follows me.

"Where are we gonna go"

"We're gonna go to Rachel's sisters new house at the beach"

"Ok. Well how are we gonna get there"

"Phoebe's gonna drive us there"

"Really. In the death can"

"Well do we have any other choice"

"I guess not"

"Exactly. Now help me pack"

We get packed in a few minutes and walk around the apartment waiting for Phoebe and Rach. After what feels like forever, the phone rings.

"Hey. It's Phoebe. Rach and I are outside"

"Ok. Thanks"

Chandler and I grab the bag and run out. On the way out I grab my photo album with the scan pictures. I wasn't gonna let Richard get his hands on them. I close the door and lock it behind me. Chandler and I run down the stairs, and out of the building into Phoebe's cab.

On the way to the beach house Phoebe, Rach and Chandler chat but I don't listen. All I can think about is Richard. What's going through his sick mind that posses him to do this? What if he catches us? What will he do?

I worry about these things for the whole journey. Eventually we pull up outside the house and it's beautiful. It's my dream house.

We grab our bag, go inside and unpack. When we've finished, because of how late it is we decided that Phoebe will stay the night. We all go straight to bed. Chandler notices how tense I am so he kisses me and wraps his arms around me. Eventually fe both fall asleep.

**A/N. Please review! I didn't get many for the last chapter. If I get enough reviews I'll give you TWO or maybe THREE chapters tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning to see Chandler snoring, with his mouth hanging open. I smile, roll my eyes and go downstairs into the living room.

"Morning Rach"

"Morning Mon"

"Where's Phoebe"

"Oh. She went grocery shopping"

"Ok"

"Hey Mon. I was wondering. Why are we hiding"

"Uhh to get away from Richard"

"No. I mean. Why don't we just call the cops on him? Why do we have to hide instead"

"Rach. Do not call the cops"

"Why? He deserves to rot in jail"

"Because I'm ashamed"

"What do you mean"

"I'm supposed to be a strong person who can look after themselves. And if we do call the cops, I'll have to tell a stranger everything that he did to me. And I'm just not ready to do that"

"Ok. Honey I love you and I don't want to upset you. But if you don't then I will"

"Don't you dare"

Suddenly, I feel someone grabbing onto me and pinning me onto the ground. I look up and see Phoebes face.

"Mon you have to understand that this is for your own good. If you let us do this you won't have to spend your life in hiding, constantly looking over your shoulder"

"O-ok"

Pretty soon, the call is over and Rachel's telling me to get ready to give a statement. In a daze, I wash and get dressed. The four of us go in Phoebes cab. Before I know it, I'm in an interview room, giving my statement.

"Ok Miss Geller, what has your husband been doing to you"

I try to speak, but my throat catches and I go quiet.

"Don't worry Miss Geller, take as much time as you need"

"Uhh. Well Richard was physically abusive"

"Is this Richard Burke"

"Yeah. He'd beat me most days, for the smallest things. At some point I think he broke one of my ribs, I'm not 100% sure about that; I wasn't allowed to leave the house so I couldn't get it checked out"

"What else did he do"

"Uh two weeks before I left he he r-raped me. And now that I've left he's stalking me. He's threatening the people that help me"

"Ok. Well thank you for reporting it. We'll give you protection so there'll always be an officer in view of where your staying. In the meantime we'll track him down and when we get him, he should be going to jail for a long time"

I walk out of the room to see Chandler. I run into his arms.

"Thank god it's over"

"See Mon. It wasn't as bad as you were thinking. And now we're safe from that nut job. Come on. Let's go back to the house, Rach and Phoebe are in the cab waiting for us"

* * *

When we get back, it doesn't feel the same. Someone's moves everything. I go over to the coffee table and see my photo album laying on it, open to the pages with the scan. I pick it up to put it away, and a note falls out.

_How could you?_

_~Richard_

Oh shit. He was in the house. If he got in here before, what's gonna stop him from getting in again? What if the cops let their guard slip?


	11. Chapter 11

8 months later...

So far, my worries have been over nothing. We've all been able to get on with our lives as normal. And it's so nice living by the beach!

No one knows about the note. We got the phone reconnected but there's no evidence to say Richard did it. We've not heard anything from him since so hopefully he's gone into hiding now that the cops are looking for him.

Suddenly I feel an unmistakeable pain. Contractions. It's a long one. And then a note passes through the door.

I know your alone.

Oh shit. Please, not now. Luckily, after Rach, Phoebe and Chandler I went round the house and locked all the doors and windows, something I do regularly now. I try and ring Chandler but the phones disconnected. And then there's a knock at the door. I look through the peep hole. No. It's Richard!

"MONICA. OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW"

And then I remember. I have my cell phone upstairs! I slowly make my way up the stairs. I get to my phone and ring Chandler.

"Hello"

"Chandler. I don't have many minutes left so listen. Richards outside trying to get in so ring the police. And I'm in labour. The contractions last for... Aargh"

Another contraction comes on, and this one lasts longer that the last one.

"The contractions last 30 seconds and there's 5 minutes in between them"

"Oh my god"

"Chandler, I have to go. Now please can you do what I asked"

"Uh. Uh yeah"

"Bye"

And then I hang up.

"MONICA, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW THEN SO HELP ME GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

And then my waters brake. Why the hell is the labour progressing so fast?

Everything goes quiet for a moment and then I hear banging. Louder than before. Shit. I think he's braking in. Come on, please can the cops get here a little faster. Like, now!

* * *

Eventually, after what feels like hours, I hear a siren. Suddenly the banging stops. I make my way to the door. I look out the peep hole and a cop is there, about to knock. I unlock the door and open it.

"Miss Geller"

"Yeah. Aargh"

That contraction was really long and intense. I don't think there's long left till the baby comes.

"Your boyfriend said you were in labour and quite far along as well. Looks like you need to get to the hospital now. I'll take you. Come with me"

He walks me out to his car and, with the sirens on, we get to the hospital in a few minutes. When I go to sign in, I see Chandler in the waiting area. He sees me being wheeled in and runs over.

"Oh thank god your here. I was so worried"

"Look. I'm fine"

"Miss Geller, it looks like we should take you straight to delivery"

Chandler look at each other and smile. We're about to become parents!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok Miss Geller. We're gonna need you to push at next contraction"

"Aargh"

I push and at the same time reach out to chandler.

"We can see the top of the head. Now we're gonna need you to push a little harder next time. The next contraction should be along in about 10 seconds"

"Aargh. Chandler get your ass over here"

I reach out to him and grab his hand.

"Ok. The head is out. Now you'll need to push harder next time and that should be it"

At the next contraction I push as hard as I can. I want all this to be over and to be able to hold my baby in my arms.

"Monica, your gonna have to push harder. Nothing's happening"

I take a deep breath and push until I'm light headed.

"There you go. A boy. The next one should be along in a moment"

"Next one"

"Your having twins, weren't you ever told that"

"Are these the faces of people in the know"

"This almost never happens"

"Well it just did"

And that's when it hits me. I'm getting two children. That's always been my dream!

"Ok. Here comes the next contraction"

I push harder than I've ever push before, desperate to hold my two children.

"Here's the head. One more push should do it"

I look up at our little boy, hold Chandlers hand and push, putting all the energy I have left into it.

"And this ones a girl"

She gets handed to me and I hold her close.

"Aw. Look Mon, now we have one of each"

"Have you two thought of names yet"

I look up at Chandler and he nods at me.

"Jack and Erica Bing"

"Ok. We'll wheel you into recovery"

I hold Erica and Chandler follows with Jack.

"Well done Mon, you did great in there"

The next few days are a blur. Time passes fast and before I know it, I'm going back to the house with Chandler and the twins. Now my life is perfect.

* * *

The next day we go back to our apartment. We've decorated the spare room and it's so cute. Joey's moved in across the hall and Ross has moved into the building opposite us. I'm finally back in touch with the whole gang.

I'm still traumatised by everything Richard has put me through. I regularly get nightmares about him but I'll get over them. And I've got all my friends to look after me. And I've got the wedding to look forward to as well!

"Hey Mon. I was thinking. How bout we start to look at buying our own house"

"Yeah. That'd be great"

"Well I've found a nice house in Westchester. I think you'll love it. How bout we go have a look at it tomorrow"

"Yeah. I'd love to"

* * *

The next day, we give the twins to Ross to babysit and we go to Westchester to have a look.

"Oh my god, Chandler I love it. It's my dream house"

"Really. How about we put an offer on it"

"OK"


	13. Epilogue

1 year later...

"I can't believe you guys are leaving"

"Have you got time for one last coffee"

"Yeah. I think we do"

"Ok. Where"

* * *

We go into Central Perk. The recently married Chandler and I holding hands, pushing the twins in their double push chair. Phoebe and her husband Mike. Ross and Rachel with their daughter Emma. And Joey, the only one out of all of us who didn't get married. I look around and smile.

"Guys. Chandler and I are having a house warming party on Saturday, do you wanna come"

"Yeah. Sounds fun"

Before we know it, Chandler, the twins and I have to leave. We all start to cry. Even though we're still gonna see each other a lot, it's just not gonna be the same.

**A/N. Sorry it's so short but that's it. What do ya think of my first fanfic? Please review! What do ya think my next one should be about? Please give me suggestions. **


End file.
